As a conventional method of outputting a plurality of original images onto a smallest possible number of recording sheets, a method of outputting different images on two surfaces of a sheet, a method of performing a copying operation of a plurality of originals aligned on an original table at a reduced scale, and the like, are employed.
However, the number of standard-size originals, which can be aligned on the original table, is two unless a large-size copying machine is used. The number of images, which can be formed on a single recording sheet is two per surface. In addition, a cumbersome operation for aligning a plurality of originals on the original table must be performed, and whether or not a plurality of original images can fall within a designated recording sheet at a set magnification must be determined.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 521,674 filed by the present applicant describes a technique in that the number of images to be recorded on a single recording sheet is designated, and desired images are selected from a plurality of images stored in a memory, thereby recording a plurality of images on a single recording sheet. In this application, however, processing for storing original images in the memory, and processing for recording images on a recording sheet must be independently executed, resulting in poor operability upon recording of a plurality of original images on a single recording sheet.